House of Disappearances
by Fanficgirl1999
Summary: What happens when at the end of the summer when Joy returns back she finds out that only 6 people are actually coming back instead of the original 12? Then when Patricia sets her heart on getting them all back can she do it? What happens if they can't find them? Or worse ... what if they don't want to come back? Main couples: Peddie, Jeroy, possible Fabina and Walfie ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so as you guys know this is my first story so don't be too hard on me, yeah?**

**Joy's P.O.V**

I burst through the door of Anubis house after an almost too long summer break… If you're wondering how a summer break can be too long, you have never been to Anubis house, the mystery is strangely addicting.

"Hey, Trudes" I squeal as I rush over to give the older women a hug

"Joy! How wonderful to see you again" she happily chirps as she returns the hug.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask a hint of confusion in my voice.

I'm normally one of the last people here my boyfriend, Jerome, being one of the first.

"Oh, dear," Trudy sighs, a tear in her eye "Didn't you know… only half of you could come back … there were only a certain amount of people who could get scholarships this year so…"

"What… so there are only going to be six of us here are you joking me?"

"No I'm sorry love" Trudy replies wistfully.

"Wait… Jerome can't come back … can he?" I ask incredulously, getting panicked now.

"No, I-I'm really sorry sweetie" she said awkwardly.

It was at that moment that Patricia and Eddie decided to appear, laughing happily… I looked at their interlocked fingers and stormed upstairs.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

"Jeez what's up with her?" Eddie questioned

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out"

I rushed upstairs, leaving a very confused Eddie in the hallway with our bags.

I heard a muffled sob coming from our room and saw Joy sitting on her bed, head in hands crying, it broke my heart seeing my best friend so broken like this.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" I wonder, pulling her into a hug "What's Jerome done because if he's hurt you I swear he'll be dead meat!"

"No it's not him; well it's kind of him, but not in the way that you think."

And as she filled me in I couldn't help but think how lucky it was that I was still here with Eddie.

When I thought about him I gave a slight smile but soon snapped out of it in time to hear…

"SIX PEOPLE? HOW RIDICULOUS," I scream "OH, WELL NO MORE SIBUNA THEN!"

Suddenly I'm worried… very worried, what if this is less about the school and more about our little group… well, it would make sense wouldn't it Nina AND Amber leaving last term, Mick before that!

Well I'm not going to accept it… Not this time.

I heard the door slam and rushed down to meet our three other housemates … hopefully more people out of Sibuna! To help solve this mystery?

**So who else is in the house then? And will this group of six be able to find the other six? Has anything happened to the others or are they just living their lives? What do YOU think? **

**Bye for now…Fanficgirl1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's P.O.V**  
I see the girls bounding down the stairs just as the door started to open, excitement apparent on their faces.

We all stared at the door intently as three dark haired people walk in-two boys and one girl.  
"Fabian!" Patricia screeches as she runs over to him.  
Jealous over her over excitement, I reminded her that there were others too by yelling, "KT and Alfie!"  
After a chorus of, "Hey guys!" and a countless number of hugs we prepared to tell our friends the disastrous truth.

**Fabian's P.O.V**  
As I'm pulled into a slightly over exaggerated hug from Patricia, I wonder what's up; I mean this is SO out of character for her! Patricia isn't exactly the love and hugs type of girl.  
Then I spotted Joy, eyes rubbed red and I wonder what's happened?  
"Where's Jerome and Willow?" Alfie broke in suddenly.  
"That's just it Alfie," Patricia replied sadly "we don't know."

**Alfie's P.O.V**  
_"That's just it Alfie, we don't know." _  
Those words that in my head as I stuffed Trudy's cupcakes, pancakes, anything else that ends with cakes, in my mouth.  
"Alfie I think you're eating a little too much, don't you?" KT questioned kindly.  
"What are you the food police?" I angrily asked. "I'm comfort eating okay!"  
As soon as I saw the look on KT's face I instantly regretted it.  
"KT, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, and I sighed my voice filled with regret.  
"It's okay Alfie… maybe you should get some sleep?" She suggested.

**KT's P.O.V**  
Wow, poor Alfie, he really isn't himself… I feel so bad for him.

Though for the first time I was so glad that I'm not going out with someone here.

"Look guys, something's not right about this scholarship thing… I mean Amber's rich surely she could afford to come!"  
They all murmur in agreement.  
"Unless she didn't want to…" Fabian muttered pessimistically.  
"No way!" Alfie replied, coming back into the room after his feast.

"Amber wouldn't stop talking about it all summer! Seriously it was all over Facebook!"  
"You were creeping your ex-girlfriends Facebook Alfie?" Eddie asked incredulously.  
"What? No! It's just that she's still one of my close friends and I don't know how to get her off!" he explained a light blush showing on his cheeks.  
"Right!" we all replied sarcastically.  
"It's true!" Alfie whined "Anyways we're not here to talk about us, we're here to find out what the hell is going on!"

**Eddie's P.O.V**  
"So how do we find them?" Fabian asked, clearly getting agitated.  
Before everyone starts to argue, I jumped in.

"Guys, guys, look!" I shouted in an attempt to gather their attention "To me it's clear… we're going on a road trip"  
As Alfie and I high fived, Patricia and Fabian look on with disapproving looks.  
"And how, do you suppose, we do that doofus!" Patricia snarled.  
"Well, that, my dear yacker!" I smirked, earning an eye roll from her, "Is the best part. We tell my dad it's for school."  
She opens her mouth to speak when I cut in "All expenses paid."  
"Eddie, how is Mr. Sweet ever going to agree to that?" Fabian questioned warily.  
"Seriously? Who could say no to this face?" I wondered motioning to myself.

**Alfie's P.O.V**  
"So are you in?" Eddie asked of us.  
"YES!" I screamed before he's even finished the question.  
"Yeah," KT and Fabian sighed reluctantly.  
"Fine, but just because I don't want anything to happen to Jerome!" Joy added.  
"Patricia?" Eddie questions as everyone stares eagerly at her  
"Fine!" she sighed "But if this falls through the roof I'm saying I told you so!"  
"It won't." Eddie says promised before leaning into another Peddie kiss. I swear it's disgusting! PDA much!  
"Oh, come on guys!" Fabian exclaimed as we all stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to look.  
"Get a room!" I finally shouted.

**Joy's P.O.V**  
When Patricia and Eddie finally needed to come up for air, I spoke up quickly.  
"So Eddie… are you going to go sort this with your dad then?"  
"Yeah I should actually," he sighed probably not looking forward to any interaction with his estranged father.

"Fabian! Will you come with me? You're one of dad's best students."  
"Yeah, sure," Fabian replied happily.  
"Good luck guys!" I shouted as they exited the house.

**Fabian's P.O.V**  
Well this was going well… not! Basically Eddie has begged and what did Mr Sweet say? No, no and again no!  
"Oh come on dad it's for…" he trailed off and looked at me for some sort of false explanation.  
"Educational" I put in.  
"Yeah, educational purposes," Eddie sighed.  
"Edison, when have YOU ever cared about education?" Mr. Sweet wondered dubiously.  
"EXACTLY!" Eddie exclaimed "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"  
Mr, Sweet looked doubtful for a minute and then, to my surprise he sighed in resignation.  
"Fine, I suppose that's okay. But I will expect you to have done a 6 page essay and taken lots of pictures showing me where exactly you have gone!"  
"Done!" Eddie laughed.  
"And!" Mr. Sweet replied "I expect 3 members of the staff to go with you, I don't care who!"  
"Trudy, Mr Carter and Ms Valentine," I jump in quickly.  
"Who's Mr Carter?" Eddie questions, scrunching his nose up.  
"He was an old teacher here," I reply "But now he helps out with the drama club… I've seen him around again, don't worry he's a cool teacher."  
"Technically he's not a teacher anymore, so yes I will speak to the three and get back to you on that!" Mr. Sweet decided.  
When Eddie and I get out of escaped the office we high-fived triumphantly and go went to tell everyone the good news.  
**  
Ambers P.O.V**  
So apparently my parents couldn't afford to send me back to Anubis house. I Mean, seriously?  
I may be blonde but I am not dumb! I am a genius. Actually, I'm a genius. Yes that's right-you can be gorgeous and smart at the same time.  
Anyway, so when daddy told me that I couldn't go back I was shocked and worried. How could we have run out of money… daddy is rich!  
So you can imagine my shock when the next day my parents gave me a convertible and a Mulberry bag to apologize.  
I was confused to say the least, but I took the gifts anyway… It doesn't mean I'm not going to find out what's really been going on because trust me I am. The Sibuna inside me screams to be let out… and that might just happen.

**All right, so can I just give my BIGGEST thanks to The Hope Lions … You have been an amazing mate and helped me so much with my story especially this chapter. Thank you so much! **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed thank you so much and please continue to review and I could always use advice! **

**Bye everyone! Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest- I was going to do that! But he's dead so… but sure I'll make it AU! Xx**

**Guest- Thanks, I'm so glad that you like it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V**

"Okay," Mr Sweet sighs as he comes into the room "Well, unfortunately Mr Carter can't come…"

"Oh, come on!" we all shout.

"But… if you would ever let me finish!" Mr Sweet exclaims, "I've contacted someone who used to work here and he's more than happy to come along."

No, it can't be… I mean, he's dead isn't he?

That's when Jason comes into the room, everyone cheers, and I stand frozen to the spot as Jason stares right back at me. **(AU, I Know)**

I feel an arm slide protectively around my waist and Jason finally looks away.

"Who is this guy?" Eddie whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"No-one," I start to explain "Just an old teacher."

"Oh?" Eddie questions, "Then why is he staring at you like he wants to pick you up and run away?"

"How should I know?" I yell and make my way up the stairs.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"_How should I know?"_

Everyone stares at me whilst I smile back weakly.

I see the new teacher make a move to the door, so I step right in front of him.

What does he want with my girl?

"What do you want with Patricia?" I ask fiercely.

"I-I nothing…" he trails off, "What's it to you?"

I open and close my mouth "Oh, oh, what's it to me?" I question "I'm her boyfriend that's what!"

Is it just me or does he seem to go quite pale?

"Boyfriend?" he asks weakly.

* * *

**Alfie's P.O.V**

Ooh, Mr Winkler is

back, that's good, I like him, he's funny.

Ahhh! Trudy's going into the kitchen, there's only one thing that that means…

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" I let out a loud squeal, running into the kitchen just in time to see Trudy putting the finishing touches on her triple- layer- chocolate- fudge- cake.

* * *

**Joy's P.O.V**

"Okay, everyone," Mr Sweet says "I think it's time for you all to go and pack, we'll be leaving at 8 o' Clock tomorrow morning."

Everyone except Fabian, Mara and Nina moan.

I walk over to Eddie who is sitting alone on the sofa, glaring at the ground.

"Hey, Eddie," I call out "Where's Patricia."

"In your room I think." He grumbles.

What's she doing up there? I wonder.

So when I get to the room I'm surprised to see Patricia just sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

I don't know what I was expecting her to be doing but it wasn't this.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" I ask her, "Is it Mr Winkler?"

"No, yes, I don't know!" she replies, "I guess I just can't get over him betraying me."

"Well, he seems really different anyway!" I exclaim "Wait… you don't still like him do you? "

"No, don't be so stupid!" She shouts, "I couldn't anyway."

"Well, technically you could, he isn't a teacher anymore." I reply

"Well, anyways," she sighs "I've got Eddie."

The door opens to reveal a hurt looking Eddie.

"Nice to hear you sounding so happy about," he deadpans and then storms right down the stairs.

"Oh, nice one Joy!" Patricia grumbles.

"What did I do!?" I ask, honestly shocked.

* * *

**Fabians P.O.V**

I walk into the room to see Eddie slumped on the floor, eyes wild.

"Eddie! What happened? Are you okay?" I question in a rush.

"I had another vision," he whispers "We need to go to Egypt, as soon as possible!"

"Why Eddie what's happened? I thought the Osireion in you was dead!" I shriek

"Yeah, well, so did I," he mumbles "Then before I had my vision Osiris came to me and told me to trust him."

"Okay?" I say dubiously, seriously worrying for my friend's mental health, "Then what happened?"

"Then in my vision, I saw them all Mara, Jerome, Amber, Willow, Mick and … um… Nina," he sighs "They were on six different floors and on each floor, you have to complete a puzzle to get them out."

My mouth went dry "Nina's in danger?" I croaked.

Eddie just nodded sorrowfully … "We all are."

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V**

That's weird… I've been moping around my room all week since I found out that I can't go back to Anubis but today I got this incredible feeling that something was wrong.

Then as if to prove my point my gran just decided to ship me off to Egypt… on my own.

"Nina, dear!" she chirped "Why don't you go on a little adventure, love? I'm sending you off to Egypt!"

I almost fainted on the spot with happiness.

"Why? Are you coming?" I asked excitedly

"No darling," she said sorrowfully and my face fell, "I had a dream last night where I was told to send you to Egypt alone. At first I ignored it but then I realized… why not? Go and have an adventure sweetheart. Go and pack your bags… you're leaving tomorrow."

I was shocked, I still am shocked. I can't even sleep, something's wrong… but what is it? I don't want to be alone there! But what can I do? If my Gran wants me to go then who am I to deny her that?

I guess I'm going to Egypt!

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**I'll update again ASAP. Please let me know what you thought of it and be honest! **

**Bye guys… Fanficgirl1999**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters in this story! **

* * *

**Alfie's P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs and saw Trudy making us a packed lunch for the journey… I hoped there might be a slice of her triple-layer-chocolate-fudge-cake in there for me.

Trudy motioned for me to come over to her. As I walked over nervously, I hoped I wouldn't be in any trouble.

Wait! Was this about the piece of cake I snuck last night? Does she know about that? I made it very clear it was nice.

She took out a big devil's kitchen knife; I jumped back in fright screaming "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT THE CAKE! IT ACIDENTALLY SLIPPED INTO MY MOUTH!"

"Calm down Alfie, calm down," she said worryingly "What cake."

I stood there sheepishly.

"I was just going to cut you a nice, big, bit of my cake…" she said.

I hugged Trudy tightly and bowed before her.

"Hallelujah!" I shouted wildly.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out an old, hairy, mouldy, half-eaten gummy ring.

"Marry me!" I cried.

Trudy blushed a little before realising what had actually happened and started to laugh hysterically.

"Is that mouse poop?" she asked between laughs, less than impressed.

"I don't know," I shrugged, popped it in my mouth and ate it.

Trudy gagged… "You're one strange boy Alfie Lewis!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V**

After I bid my gran farewell and got on the plane. I saw a bubbly blonde come running down the runway just before we were about to set off. A man, presumably her father, running after her with a lot of bags. She hopped into first class, somewhere that I could only dream to be. That girl reminded me a lot of Amber but I knew she wouldn't be in America!

* * *

**Amber's P.O.V**

I am _exhausted _from my run up the runway. Haha run up the run way… I am _hilarious!_

I cannot wait to get to Egypt for the fashion show!

"Excusez-moi," I call, to the air hostess, "I need some water! Pronto!"

She grabs some from the cart and I gulp it down, loving the cool feel of the fresh water as it touches my lips.

The boy next to me hands her some money, paying for my drink.

"How sweet!" I say "But you didn't need to do that."

"Anything… for you!" he replies quickly.

"I, uh, don't mean to sound rude, but um, who are you?" I ask politely.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Chris," he pauses, "Chris Harrington."

"Ooh la la! You're Australian." I flirt back.

"I like your accent too!"

"Aw, me too!" I chirp, "But you should know I have a boyfriend…Alfie Lewis."

* * *

**Jerome's P.O.V**

So apparently I'm going to Egypt… to a school for 'misbehaving children'

Egypt! I know I've been to a lot but Egypt? Really!

"Can I ask you something?" I ask the girl sitting next to me, without looking her way.

"Shoot!" she replies.

"Does this mean when I die I'm going to get my brain pulled out through my nose?" I question, joking, of course.

"Of course not," she says solemnly, "They haven't done that in hundreds of years."

"Now you sound like my ex- girlfriend." I laugh, turning her way to see that it was someone I recognised very well.

"Mara?" I speak incredulously.

"Jerome!" She exclaims when she finally looks up from whatever book she's reading now.

She gives me a warm hug.

"What are you doing here?" I laugh.

"I'm going to university." She deadpans.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V**

So I didn't get the chance to talk to Eddie today yet. First of all I slept in, then I still had a bit to pack, and _then_ Trudy asked me to go get Mr W… I mean Jason and Miss Valentine a.k.a Delia.

I'm sitting on the plane now waiting for Eddie to come along so I can pull him into the seat next to me but guess who sits next to me instead?

Yep! Jason Winkler.

"What do you want?" I sneer at him.

"Patricia, I _know_ you feel the same way I do about you!" he replies cheerily.

All I can do is sit and gawp at him. Who does he think he is to tell me how I feel?

"No I do not!" I hiss haughtily, "I am in a _very_ happy relationship, thank you very much!"

"It doesn't seem happy from where I'm sitting."

"How dare you? You know nothing about me!"

At that I jump out of my seat and stop down the aisle in my heavy black boots, until I see Eddie and Fabian sitting together and flop down next to them.

"Slimeball, forget about yesterday, I am happy with you, you know that right?"

He ignores me until I lean forward and kiss him with all I've got.

"I'm sorry," I say.

Eddie bursts out laughing.

"Fabian, you're so right! It does work when you ignore her!" he exclaims as he and Fabian high-five.

I huff for about a minute but then I start to laugh too until we're all in fits of laughter, completely forgetting the potential danger that our friends could be in, in a matter of hours.

I'm really scared for them… All Eddie's mentioned is something about '6 floors and trials."

Hopefully it was just a stupid nightmare, that's what I want to believe, but I know that it's not…

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know the Alfie bit at the top was pointless but I just really felt like it haha! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to reading your thoughts on it… Thanks.**

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I really hope this is better than the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters in this story! **

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V**

I'm here! I'm actually in Egypt!

When I arrive at the hotel I'm unusually tired so I just fall into bed.

All I can say is WOW, as I wake up seeing the Great Pyramids of Giza out of my window, being able to see the sunset from the rooftop.

Pyramids! Actual pyramids!

I sigh incredulously and mutter to myself, "I guess that's why they call it the Pyramids View Inn!" **(An actual hotel, BTW)**

For breakfast I had the Fool which is basically just Fava beans, but is actually so yummy! To be honest it seems a bit funny to have for breakfast but the chilli just gives it a bit of a kick! Oh, there's that blonde girl from the plane yesterday, she's ranting and raving something about her room being too small! Doesn't she care for the view? I swear that's exactly the way our Ambs would be. I laugh loudly to myself and get some weird looks but, hey, what am I supposed to do when I'm on holiday on my own with no-one to talk to?

* * *

**Amber's P.O.V**

I stormed down to the lobby angrily when I saw the size of my room… apparently it's the biggest one they have. Oh please! I've had bigger stilettos than that room. I ring daddy right away and he asks would it kill me to stay for just a few more weeks, which made me think… The staff of the hotel are great… especially Omar, Ahmed and Mohamad, very helpful and they just want you to be happy. It is a great price, but I don't want cheap! I want expensive… although it does have the best view ever, you can see the pyramids when you're eating breakfast on the roof top. Okay… maybe I'll stick it for a couple of weeks. The truth is I'm lonely; I miss my friends, hell, I even miss Victor! Most of all I miss SIBUNA…

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V**

The Pyramids View in? Really? They couldn't have picked somewhere with a better name? Honestly! These people exasperate me!

"Hey, yakker," I hear an annoyingly cute American call out, "Look at Trudy over there trying to find out where we're all sleeping!"

I laugh, poor Trudy, she looks about ready to pull her hair out.

I thread my fingers through his as we make our way over to see what's going on.

"What's wrong Trudy?" I ask carefully, I've never seen Trudy this stressed!"

"Apparently, we only have 3 rooms when we actually booked 9!" she replies, clearly exasperated.

"It's fine," Eddie says taking charge, "Three in each room!"

"Who knew you were so smart slimeball?" I question, honestly surprised.

"Uh, me!" He answers happily.

"Well, who's going to sleep where?" Trudy challenges, wearily.

Eddie winks at me as he says, "Well, Patricia and I could…"

"No chance," Mr Winkler… I mean Jason interrupts quickly coming over; I feel my cheeks heating up

"… Help you decide…" Eddie finishes, one eyebrow raised in Jason's direction.

Jason looks decidedly embarrassed as Eddie talks to Trudy about room arrangements.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"So I was thinking, teachers in one room, girls in another, us guys in the other and by that I mean me, Fabian and Alfie, not that dick over there!" I mutter the last bit angrily, motioning to Jason.

"Eddie!" Trudy exclaimed, shocked, "You are partially under his care, he was just making sure nothing inappropriate happens!"

"By jumping to conclusions?" I ask, pointedly, "No, that's not all he was doing!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something going on with Patricia and him… I just need to find out what it is."

* * *

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I saw Mr Winkler grab Trixie's arm and pull her over to the staircase so I follow suspiciously… I've never really trusted him. He's _too_ nice.

"Patricia, you know he's just using you, right?" Jason speaks clearly.

I wonder who he's talking about.

"No! Eddie's not like that! Not anymore, at least." Patricia replies.

Ah, Eddie. Well at least Trixie's defending him.

"Of course he is! Once he gets what he wants he'll leave you," Jason insists, "all boys are the same!"

I can't actually believe what I'm hearing, what the hell! He can't judge Eddie! He doesn't even know him.

"You can't judge Eddie! You don't even know him!" Patricia replies, confirming my thoughts.

Through the railings I see Jason lean towards Patricia, I can't contain myself anymore, how dare he, first judge my best friend, and then go to kiss the girl who's been like my sister since we were about ten!

"Fabian!" Patricia cries as I punch Jason hard in the nose.

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V**

There's a bit of a ruckus downstairs in the lobby so I move from the room to see a boy who looks remarkably like my Fabian beating up someone who looks strangely like my old teacher from Frobisher high, and finally someone who looks creepily like Patricia Williamson watching them with wide eyes… trying to get Fabian off him.

Before I can help myself I call out, "Fabian!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading… I really hope you enjoyed and feel free to share your views on it... **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Had a bit of a family crisis :/ … Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, just the story!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

"_Fabian!"_

I can't believe I called him! How stupid of me! I didn't want to be found… least of all by him!

As he turned around, recognition lighting up his already bright eyes, I fled. I couldn't handle seeing him… not after I left him with nothing but a note and then changed my number.

I loved him… I still do… but I can't handle this.

I hear footsteps soft behind me. Thinking it must be Fabian, I turned quickly, ready to shun him but as I did so a black bag was thrust over my head and I was dragged kicking and screaming down a dark alleyway in Egypt…

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Fabian comes back into the room sweating and as white as a ghost.

"Fabian, what the hell happened?" I ask, getting up from where Miss Valentine was tending to Jason's busted lip.

"Nina… man… sack… run…" he replies between breathes.

"Sorry, what was that again?" I question apologetically.

"Get SIBUNA together," Fabian says, "NOW!"

As I walk away to find the rest I wonder what has gotten Fabian in such a fluster.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I stare with my mouth wide open as Fabian tells us all what he just seen.

"So, I was running after Nina…"

"Nina?" Alfie asks, scrunching his face up in surprise.

"Yes, Nina." Fabian replies, irritably, "Now can I get back to my story? Anyway, I seen this man dressed up full Egyptian style, throwing a sack over her head… obviously I ran to try to help but they just disappeared!"

I couldn't help feeling a little concerned for my friend… in fact if it wasn't for my gut feeling that something was wrong, I would have thought that he had been imagining things. Of course… that wasn't the case.

**Willow's P.O.V**

Where am I? Yesterday I was lying on my bed in my perfectly pink and orange bedroom with all the good energy missing Alfie… all I'm getting here is bad and creepy vibes.

It's boiling and clammy in here. I look down at my wrist where there is a slightly burning sensation and see that there is a mark there… Not just any mark the 'Amenta' which represents 'the underworld' or 'the land of the dead'. I know this because we learnt the Egyptian symbols and meanings in history last year.

I feel my body go cold at the thought of being in the underworld and feel myself wishing Alfie was here with me to protect me. I hear a loud shriek as a body is shoved into the room and a girl lands next to me. I recognise her from some of the pictures in Anubis house.

"You're Nina Martin!" I exclaim.

She turns to me, tears making trails down her face, "Do I know you?" She asks tensely.

"No, I'm Willow Jenks… I live in Anubis house… well, lived." I replied quickly.

"Really," she questions, seemingly calming a little, "So you know Fabian?"

"Yeah… I also know that he really misses you!" I squeal happily… he is going to be so excited to see her again.

That's when I notice that the mark is on her wrist too. That's when I start to wonder why we're in here. That's when everything starts to fall into place.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I start to shake violently on the floor "Oh no." I groan as the familiar feeling of nausea washes over me.

"Eddie, what's happening?" I hear Patricia cry, before I pass out.

"_Eddie!" I hear a British voice shriek in pain, "Help!" _

_That voice that I know all too well, Patricia._

_I try to move but my feet are planted firmly to the ground. I try to break free to run but I just can't. I reach out to touch her face, hold her hand… anything to stop the endless stream of tears that's cascading down her face. _

_The next thing I know Nina is standing in her place. Then Fabian. Then all my friends from Anubis house._

_Suddenly a deep voice pipes up "Osirean!" the voice booms "If you do not do as I say all the people you care about will die, one by one, infront of you."_

"Eddie! Eddie" I open my eyes to a flow of auburn hair tickling my face. I see everyone staring down at me.

I stand up quickly, slightly embarrassed as everyone continues to stare.

"I'm okay! I must have just had a fit! I exclaim.

Patricia, Fabian and Alfie share a look but everyone else just walks away, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Go up to bed dearie," Trudy pipes up, clearly concerned, "and call me if you need anything."

I walk up the stairs quickly and make my way into the bedroom that Alfie, Fabian and I share, Patricia following closely behind me.

I clamber into bed and throw the covers around my head.

"Okay now what really happened?" Patricia questions, eyebrows raised.

I tell her about my vision and how terrifying it was. About how I'm petrified in case it comes true.

She lifts the cover gently and climbs into bed next to me…her arm sliding around my waist and her head resting on my chest. I pull her close and think once again how lucky I actually am to have her. Tomorrow's a new day… maybe then we can figure out what this all means.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! I'm going to do 6 different people on 6 different levels and they have to get the puzzle/riddle/whatever right but if they don't the person will die! If you have any suggestions for one of the levels review or PM me! Sorry again for the delay in updating, again it was family stuff!**

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update and I really hope you enjoy this one! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters (I wish!)**

**Nina's P.O.V**

"Willow!" I exclaim, shaking the trembling red-headed girl, "What's wrong?"

"We're going to die! Look at that mark! It must mean something! I'm too young to die!" she shouts hysterically.

"Look, we won't die! We won't!" I assure her, and myself, "Eddie will find us! He's smart! Fabian knows that I'm here in Egypt… he'll save us."

The floor of the… tomb, pyramid, building … wherever we are rises and someone… something appears. The only way I can possibly describe this thing is like a man with a ram head!

"I am the Great God Amun… and if you want out of here alive you and your 'friends' are going to do as I say." He spat.

Amun? One of the most powerful Gods in Ancient Egypt? He who was known as the 'King of the Gods'? That Amun?

"Yes." He replies, looking directly at me.

Oh great! He can read minds too.

"You two are in one of the Great Pyramids of Giza! You should be honored. I am in charge of this Pyramid and therefore am in charge of you two!" he exclaims, angrily.

"What do you want with us?" I question, feigning confidence.

"To the point, I like it. Well, chosen one, what we want… is a sacrifice. And only the bravest will suffice."

"A sacrifice," Willow mumbles weakly.

"A sacrifice," I echo.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I've got a really bad feeling that something's really wrong but I have to try my best to push that feeling away, at least until we can get away from Trudy.

Oh and Jason who, by the way, is sticking to us like a limpet.

We're all at the breakfast table now… no-one talking, which is very unusual for us!

Fabian walks in and sits next to Joy but I keep catching him glaring at Jason and Jason shooting nervous looks back. The atmosphere in here is so weird.

On the way out of the dining room I grab Fabians arm and pull him aside.

"Dude! What's going on with you and you-know-who?" I ask, getting to the point before he walks away.

He mumbles something inaudible.

"What?"

"He tried to kiss Patricia." He deadpans

I'm going to kill him!

"He's dead!" I growl.

"I've taken care of it," Fabian reassures me, "but watch it. I think he might be getting to her."

At that moment Patricia walks by, Jason calling out behind her. He lays a hand on her arm and she whips around but still his hand rests there. He draws in closer… what was I supposed to do? I stroll over, casually, and punch him square

in the jaw… right where Fabian got him before.

This time, though, he grabs a pan and throws it at me… a pan! It hits me on the lip and I run right into him, tackling him to the ground.

Patricia and Fabian pull me off him and of course, Patricia makes sure he's alright first! Hah. What a joke!

I walk away, unnoticed, suddenly I'm running, my feet pounding on the hard gravel.

When I slow, my chest beating, I witness something I shouldn't. A tall blonde man and small brunette girl disappearing from right in front of me.

I double over, nausea hitting me hard. Something's wrong, really desperately wrong, when I walk up to where the people were standing, I notice a bag. When I root through it I find a book, diary even. Headed Mara Jeffery…

**Mara's P.O.V**

I wake up to see Jerome's face looking down at me. I sit up quickly.

"Where are we?" I wonder aloud. As Jerome opens his mouth to respond the floor lifts a little and someone is standing in front of us. No, not just anyone, it's the Goddess Bastet… the woman with the head of the cat.

"Why, aren't you a smart one, Mara!" she exclaims kindly, looking at me.

"Yes, I can read your mind," she speaks smiling, and turning to Jerome says, "I am the Goddess Bastet, daughter of Ra and protective Goddess."

"Where are we and what are we doing here?" Jerome asks, not looking the woman in the eye.

"Well, that's the thing… you are in one of the Great Pyramids of Giza. Some of the Gods are looking for a sacrifice; personally I don't like the idea. I'm in charge of you two. I will keep you safe and I'm not exactly supposed to do this but I _am_ the protective Goddess, I will make sure neither of you are the sacrifice." She replies

"Well if we're not going to be a sacrifice then why are we here?" Jerome questions, glaring at her.

"Because, of course, your friends will come try to save you!" she exclaims, matter-of factly.

My blood runs cold at the thought of putting my friends into danger to save me.

"In the two other Pyramids two of your friends will be in each one. The other six will try to save you."

"No, I can't! I'm supposed to be going to university tomorrow!" I shout, starting to get hysterical.

"Oh, darling," she says, sympathetically, "That was all fake! There's no university and no schools."

And with that she disappears, leaving me in tears and Jerome helplessly trying to comfort me.

**No one's P.O.V**

And in the third Pyramid there was Amber and Mick. Mick being impossibly calm about the whole thing while Amber screeched about how filthy the place was and how the sand was getting into her designer shoes.

When Amber finally calmed down, once again, the ground shifted.

A man with a goose on his head had appeared.

He started to explain himself "I am the God Geb, God of the earth, husband and brother of the sky goddess Nut, father of Osiris, Isis, Nepthys and Seth."

"I don't care who you are, where are we and what are we doing here?" Amber retorted snippily.

"Well," he said beginning to laugh as the ground rumbled, "You, my dear are in the final Pyramid of Giza where we will decide which one of your friends will become a sacrifice."

**I really hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions at all for this story or a new one I would love to hear it! Thanks for all the support on this story! I would love to get started on the challenges in the next chapter so let me know what you think! Thanks again! **

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update and I really hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for all the support from everyone, especially BlackCat46! Xx**

**Houseofanubis412- **Thank you! Don't worry; I don't like them as a couple much either! Xx

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"Help, help!" I hear a voice call, frantically I turn around, I've heard the voice before but I'm having trouble trying to place it. Then I see her, it's Nina along with the rest of Anubis house.

"Osirean, if you do not get to the Pyramids of Giza by tonight at 12:00 your friends and possibly your future children will die…"

That's when I wake up in a cold sweat but somehow I know it's not just a dream… it's a vision, I look at the clock through bleary eyes. It reads 11:47, I jump out of bed and skid down the corridors calling everyone.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

"Guys!" Eddie shouts, trying to get everyone's attention "Guys! We NEED to go to the pyramids. Wake up!"

Suddenly a door opens and he gets tugged into a room.

"What do you think you're doing weasel?" Patricia sneers, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Yeah, well, some of us can't!" he replies harshly, pushing past her to wake up KT and Joy.

"What's wrong?" She questions, serious now, helping him shake awake the two girls.

"Well your friends, they're in danger, you know the ones that you've forgot about as soon as your precious Jason comes along?!" he says getting louder by the word.

"What are you on about?" she hissed.

"Look, I want to find my friends, we can talk about this later!" he exclaimed, running down the hallway to see if Alfie and Fabian had gotten up yet.

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V**

"Let's hope your little 'Friends' get here in time Nina," A booming voice called… Atum.

I look around to see my unconscious friends littered across the floor, Mick, Amber, Jerome, Willow and Mara; they all stirred and said something incomprehensible at the same time. It would have been scary had I not been through much worse.

Just then, Eddie and everyone else burst through the door… in their pyjama's… knights in shining armour much!

"HELP, HELP!" I scream loudly.

* * *

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"Nina!" I shout whipping around as soon as I hear my ex- girlfriend's voice. We run to see everybody but just as I'm about to unbound Nina's hands they all disappear.

I let out roar of pent up anger and despair.

"Where did she go?! Where did everyone go!?" I shout.

"You're friends are fine, boy! But you need to calm down or they won't be!" an ominous voice shouts.

"Oi, who do you think you are threatening him?" Patricia screams loudly, stepping forward.

"Patricia!" Eddie hisses.

"I 'think' I am Atum, the first God," Atum says angrily. Or… maybe he just sounds angry because he's so loud, "and who, might you be?"

"That is none of your business," she replies defiantly, "What do you want from us?"

"Stop it!" Eddie hissed yet again.

"What I want… is for whichever one of you is Osirean and his little friends to undergo a mission, there will be six of these 'levels' to go to. This will determine whether your human race is worth living or not… Oh and just one little detail… each of your… tied up friends will be positioned on each level and if you get that mission wrong… that person will die!" Atum replies to Patricia's earlier question, laughing maliciously.

"Okay, we're here now with," I pause to look down at my watch, "1 minute to spare! So, what exactly do you want us to do?"

"First of all, you humans will be tested to see if you know yourself as well as you think you do… you will see if you can decide which future child yours is going to be… if you fail not only will whoever is on that level die but so will whichever children you get wrong, of course they are not alive yet but they will be… or should be… If you don't make any mistakes that is," Amut explained, choking slightly when he said the word 'humans'

"But we can't do that! How are we supposed to know what our future selves will decide to name our children or even who we will end up with?" Eddie questioned dubiously

"Why do you question me boy?" Amut asked, "You will have choices of course and you will know which names you like out of the pile… I will tell you how many kids you will have."

"Okay," I say, "Okay, but just tell us… who's on the first floor?"

* * *

**Amber's P.O.V**

I wake up tied to a chair and drowsy. When I look down I see all of my old friends at Anubis house looking up at me fearfully. I wonder what's wrong, but then I see Alfie my heart still melts when I see him. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. He can't have moved on… who would be able to move on from me, Amber Millington, beauty queen and fashion extraordinaire?

Then, once again, I see the terror in their eyes and realise that I'm bound tightly to a long, cold, metal chair.

I look across and see a board with 18 names on it… Names I've never seen before but a few I kind of like.

**Ash-Male****- Happy, blessed**

**Becky-Female- Tie**

**Crash-Male- Unknown**

**Diamond-Female - Brilliant gem**

**Ethan-Male- firm, strong**

**Felix-Male- Happy, Fortunate**

**Giles-Male- ****Pledge, Young Goat**

**Jasmine-Female- Jasmine flower**

**Kai-Male- the sea**

**Liliana-Female combination of Lily and Anna**

**Mac-Male- Son of**

**Nadia-Female- Hope**

**Oscar-Male- Divine spear**

**Raina-Female- ****Queen**

**Seth-Male- Appointed**

**Talia-Female- ****Morning Dew**

**Warren-Male- Guard**

**Zoella-Female- inspiration, hope and guidance**

"Okay then!" Amut calls, "I think you should get started on working this out, you have fifteen minutes, or else… the girl dies." He motions to me, seemingly finding nothing wrong with killing an innocent person.

Another board appears.

**Patricia- 4**

**Eddie-4**

**Mick-4**

**Amber-4**

**Jerome-3**

**Joy-3**

**Willow-3**

**Alfie-3**

**Nina-2**

**Fabian-2**

**KT-1**

**Mara-1**

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

The thoughts are rushing furiously through my head as I scramble to think. Looking up at the board a realization dawns on me...

"KT's grandfather is called Mac!" I shout excitedly.

**Mac=KT **is what we slide onto the board.

"Crash!" Patricia, Fabian, Alfie and Amber shout at the same time, bursting into fits of laughter, although I am really confused!

**Crash=Alfie **we slide in but there is another space beside the name… now that I think about it there are two spaces beside all the names bar two… No… we can't ALL be having children with the people we're with now… I mean, it could change… right?

Soon enough the boards nearly finished and there's only six we're not sure off. Let's see… there's.

**Ash****-Happy, blessed- **_Patricia and Eddie_

**Crash- **_Willow and Alfie_

**Diamond-Brilliant gem- **_Mick and Amber_

**Ethan- firm, strong- **_Eddie and Patricia_

**Felix- Happy, fortunate –**_Eddie and Patricia_

**Jasmine- Jasmine flower-**_Mick and Amber_

**Mac- Son of- **_KT_

**Nadia- Hope- **_Jerome and Joy_

**Oscar- Devine spear- **_Mick and Amber_

**Talia- ****Morning Dew- **_Fabian and Nina_

**Warren- Guard- **_Jerome and Joy_

**Zoella- inspiration, hope and guidance- **_Alfie and Willow_

"Oh come on, come on!" I scream angrily, "What are the other six?!"

"5 minutes left," Amut taunts in a sing-song voice.

I can't let him get to me… I won't… Five minutes… 300 seconds… Oh God!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter… sorry it's been taking me so long to update I've been having a bit of writers block! Tell you what! It took me ages searching up all these names and their meanings haha! Don't forget to review!**

**Bye then… Fanficgirl1999 xx**


End file.
